Electrical devices such as Gateways, Routers, Wireless APs, and PLC controllers are typically mounted to a wall or a fixture. Because the operator cannot directly observe the relationship between a rear side of the housing and the fixture during the installation process of a housing, the housing may not be quickly and accurately mounted on the fixture, which resulting in an increase in the installation time.